thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Walters
Name: Taylor Walters Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 17 Weapon: Knife, sword Appearance: Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin. Strengths/skills: Taylor is a very careful thinker whenever she isn't focused on the issues of her immune system. Her snappy personality and sharp tongue also aid her in lying and improvising, getting things she wants and needs in dire times. She is very good at absorbing information quickly with her photogenic and is handy with most weapons, except the bow and the ax. Weakness(es): Taylor was born with a weak immune system. It only added onto her determination to become better than others. She wanted to prove them all wrong. She experiences random episodes in which she vomits every content in her stomach, turning it a black shade. During these times of distress, Taylor is prone to making terrible decisions and leading others astray. Her mind doesn't seem to sit straight whenever she has these experiences. Personality: Taylor is all about intensity and contradictions. She likes to be aware of a situation and always know what's going on, figuring it out with her probing mind. She is interested in the occult, the paranormal, conspiracy theories and other types of similar unknown mysteries. Taylor is very capable of hiding her true feelings and motivations, often having ulterior motives or a hidden agenda. She is all about control, needing to be in control at all times. To be out of control is very threatening, even dangerous to her psyche. When Taylor is in control, she feels safe. She has a fear of failure which she keeps hidden extremely well. Should her confrontation not be successful, or her career fail, she will simply use her adaptive skill to quickly move and leave the bad experience behind. Taylor is very weary about trusting anyone, needing a person to gain their trust through a series of "trust tests". In the eventual end, a person has either gained her trust or betrayed her in some way, leaving them to be unkind adversaries. Taylor is extremely ambitious, persistent and determined which is shown through a power hungry, controlling attitude. Not in a stubborn sense however, because she will work for what she wants and control with justified reasons. This is obvious to any onlooker. Taylor never gives up, being so determined to reach her goal. The key to this success is her flexibility. She is able to re-survey a situation and take a different approach if necessary. This makes her very adaptable and versatile. Taylor is a fierce competitors, combined with her powers of observation and her excellent memory, she will recall facts and when necessary, bring them to the table at the time of need. She always wins justly, with proper facts and arguments to support her thoughts and opinions. She is excellent at restoring order to a chaotic situation and is just as capable of manipulating for her own greed and benefit. The un-evolved part of her is a very dangerous person because she uses her powers to benefit only them and step on other people in order to satisfy her own greed in some situations. Any type of relationship with Taylor is always complicated. Just like her, Taylor's relationships are a series of extremes, being downright moody for no apparent reason. She is known for her possessiveness and jealousy but on the other hand, is also extremely loyal. She has an excellent memory and combined with an inability to let things go, she can hold a grudge against someone who did her harm forever. In fact, she rarely, if never, forgives and forgets. She will even go as far as get vengeance on the person. On the other hand, she will always remember a kind gesture forever and repay it. Any kind, selfless gesture done to Taylor will gain trust and respect which is extremely important to her in any relationship, either romantic or not. The best advice is to be honest with her and in return, one will gain an amazing friend they would never forget and who will be loyal to them and never make false promises. Her truthful and shocking sense of humor is different than that of any other, making her particularly insightful and interesting to keep around. Backstory/History: Living in District 2 of Panem had its quirks and it had its bad aspects too. There, she lived with a higher class family, giving her the best food and the best clothing any citizens of the districts would ever receive. Her family owned an expensive company that sold many items of jewelry, widely known in the Capitol. It was strange how she turned out despite all of her parents’ attention. Taylor's father pushed her to train and train as hard as she could, supporting the cause of the Hunger Games like any other citizen that was a part of the Capitol. He approved of the laws they were given and pushed her to spar with him. Taylor became quick and nimble with a knife, and the sword, easily able to maneuver around bigger opponents. She was pushed even harder to train on days when she was weak because of her immune system. When Taylor wanted to rest, and lay down, her father pushed her past her limits, doing various activities to make sure she would survive whatever torture she was given while participating in the Hunger Games, even if she ever was reaped. On one occasion, Taylor's father pressed her against the wall, suffocating her until she turned a shade of purple and blue in the cheeks. The only way she could escape was from sparring with him. So she continued to train with her father, enduring the pain of her weak immune system, awaiting the day she would be reaped for the Hunger Games. At the age of eleven, Taylor was diagnosed with a serious problem in her lungs. For months before, she had been growing the symptoms of pulmonary edema. The condition rendered her lungs useless at points, having had her air sacks pop at some points and have fluids soak into her lungs. This caused her to periodically cough up blood and have trouble breathing. Following the symptoms, Taylor sporadically would have muscle pains and spotty vision. Her coordination began to scatter, ultimately causing her to become much more clumsy. It continued and though her family was a prestigious one, they had trouble getting a nice amount of medication for her health. The Capitol had made medication needed for her condition quite exclusive, choosing who they wanted to sell it out to. Her father had paid a considerable amount of money for doses and eventually, a regular supply began to come in. Having been reaped for the Hunger Games however did one ill thing for her. She would not be able to take her pills with her and therefore would have to survive the expanse of the arena without the medication. Hopefully, she would win before her lungs have out on her. Interview Angle: Rude Bloodbath Strategy: Taylor plans to play it strong and mighty, grabbing the weapons of her choice, knocking a few tributes down on the way and claiming the best shelter in the arena to herself with hopefully a hunting party of Careers. Games Strategy: Follow what the Careers tell her. Token: N/A Height: 5'5" Fears: Failure Alliance: Careers Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Kate Number 14's Tributes